Image guided surgery is being evaluated to assist a surgeon in positioning various implant components in joint arthroplasty. These image-guided systems typically rely on infrared sensors to gauge the position of the prosthetic devices and jigs in the three coordinate system. However, these systems are bulky and may also require one or more of the components thereof to be mounted to bone. In addition, these systems require a direct line of sight that makes it difficult for the surgeon to both operate and “stay out of the way” of the infrared transmissions. It is highly unlikely that these bulky devices will be useful in the small confines of minimally invasive surgery where direct line of sight will be at a premium. Additionally, the time required to use these devices can extend surgery time substantially.